freefalltournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Gunner
The Gunner is one of the four original classes, along with Tank, Tech and Scout. The Gunner class is focused on medium-to-long range combat, equipped with a versatile Assault Rifle and a scoped Rail Gun, dubbed by players the 'Sniper Rifle' for its capabilities. The gunner's skills include a toggleable crouch, an evasive copter kick, and an anti-armor hand grenade. The class can be played with either close fire support or sniping in mind. Weapons Assault Rifle Çok yönlü, yüksek etkili otomatik tüfek. USM Piyade için standart sayı. Orta Menzilli angajmanlar için mükemmeldir. Alt-fire: üç yuvarlak patlama, mermi yayılımı yok, ancak ateş oranını büyük azaltmak azalttı Rail Gun Hyper-accelerated''' kinetic ordnance. Maximum range, low rate of fire. Alt-fire: Scope. The rail gun deals more damage the further you are from your target. In addition, when using the scope, landing a headshot will deal additional damage and briefly apply the 'bell rung' debuff to your target, slowing their movement and disabling their weapons, Q and E skill. Skills Ultimate (Q): Tactical Crouch Activating Tactical Crouch makes the Gunner crouch, and applies visual effects - adding spinning red circles around the gunner, and the red laser sight. For the assault rifle, tactical crouch increases both lock on angle and maximum lock range. Additionally, the skill adds 100 to the precision state when active, increasing critical hit chance. While this effect is noticeable with the assault rifle, it complements the railgun especially well. Pressing Q or jumping while crouching will deactivate the skill, with no cool down. Melee (E): Copter Kick The Copter Kick sends the Gunner spiraling upwards, with its foot extended, damaging and dazing all enemies hit (this only applies when enemy has no shield). If the Gunner is crouched (Precision Q) it remains crouched while spin kicking. Primarily used for mobility and defense - to compensate for the gunner's mediocre jetpack, or to escape enemies in melee range. Can be used offensively under certain circumstances, allowing the gunner to daze the target and land a shatter bomb. Tips: The copter kick can hit many enemies if used while sliding. Useful for breaking up groups of enemies. The skill can be used to hit enemies in midair, though it takes a lot of practice. Bomb Type (F): Shatter Bomb. Launches an anti-armor ballistic explosive, which applies a "shattered" debuff that lowers target defense. It does high damage for a bomb, with mediocre blast radius. Particularly useful against heavy classes (high armor stat) and groups of tightly packed enemies. The debuff compounds the assault rifle very well, sometimes doubling the weapon's effective DPS. Tips and Tricks The gunner is the glass cannon class of the primary generation. Its only defense is a good offense. There are two ways to play the gunner:sniping at range and assaulting. Sniping gunner: * Use your q key/ultimate regularly. It will boost your damage and critical hit chance greatly. * Watch your surroundings; it is incredibly easy to just be sniping away and all of a sudden be killed in seconds by an enemy assassin, scout, tank, etc. * Pick easy targets. It is much easier to get a kill on a slow moving Tank than a turbo boosted Scout. * Lead your targets. The optimum lead for a medium moving class is around 3 feet ahead of it. * If you are in a bad situation and have been ambushed, remember to get the hell out of there using your E key, the copter kick, to get in the air, and then slide away as fast as possible. Assault gunner: * Use your q key regularly, but also use it sparingly; it will boost your targeting and damage, but it will also render you immobile, which leaves you a sitting duck for enemies. * Your E key is your life; the copter kick gets you above enemies so you can rain death from above and stun your opponent. This is crucial for Gunner vs Gunner or gunner vs commando. You can also use the stun effect to land your insanely overpowered Shatter Bomb. * Your F key is God's gift to the gunner: it can nearly double your DPS. Just try not to kill yourself with it. It is also quite hard to hit a moving target with it, so try to get your opponent stunned or moving slowly on the ground. * Try to get one or two good shots in with the rail gun before you rush in. Even if you miss, it will make your opponents wary and more likely to retreat before the barrel of your assault rifle. * The Gunner doesn't have the highest DPS, so when fighting a Tank or a Blaster, try not to get close enough for them to lock on to you; if they do, however, getting close and landing your shatter bomb is effective, since they should have taken at a great deal of damage at this point. Trivia *The gunner is one of the first four classes introduced to FFT. Video''' Category:Classes